


The Postcard

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soft Antisepticeye, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Marvin wakes up to realize that Jackie isn't back from his city patrols and starts to panic.Jackie, on the other hand, is having the time of his life.
Relationships: Jackieboy Man/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Postcard

Marvin awoke around nine that November morning. He stretched, then glanced around his sunlit room. Something felt off, however, and he looked around again. Hmm. As he got up and rummaged in his closet for clothes, it hit him what was wrong.

There was no noise from the kitchen. Or anywhere else in the house, actually. Jackie was usually back from his patrols by now. That was really strange. The magician selected a blue button-down and matching blue jeans, then started getting dressed.

After that, he went into the kitchen. Nothing seemed to be touched. The coffee machine was cold, none of the water bottles were opened, the box of donuts hadn't even been cracked open yet! Marvin frowned at that. Where the fuck was he? He strained his ears to try and hear better. Nope, nothing. "Hey, Jackie?" Marvin called out.

There was nothing. It wasn't like Marvin depended on him, he was just concerned. Jackie hadn't come home a few times, and most of those were pretty serious. Then again, he was a big boy and could take care of himself. But _then again_ , he had a problem with speaking up and accepting help. It weighed on his mind for an hour until he _finally_ cracked and called Henrik. The doctor was probably on break right now.

"Hey," he said quietly, even though he didn't need to be. "So uhh...is Jackie there with you?"

"No? Should he be?" the doctor responded. His harsh tone made Marvin recoil. Oh no...

"Well, umm...he didn't come home. It's been three hours and-"

"YOU WAITED _THREE HOURS_ TO CALL ME?"

"You know how he is! He doesn't come home sometimes, he was walking by the river last time. Has he sent you anything?" The magician was shaking a little as he gravity of the situation kicked in. The only times he'd stayed out three plus hours was when he was kidnapped or badly injured. Fuck, fuck, fuck-

"What are waiting for, then? Have you tried to call him? Have you called anyone else? Call his partner! Call Chase! Go get Jamie, _anyone_!" Henrik wasn't really shouting anymore, just frantic.

"Okay, I will." He hung up before Henrik could get anything else out. Then, he tried to call Jackie. No dice. The dial tone rang out every time. He called Chase, who was apparently just waking up and also knew nothing. Hell, he even texted Jameson, who had no idea what was happening. Everyone was mutually panicking over Jackie's absence.

___

Jackie stretched and yawned, legs splaying over the beach chair. His skin glistened in the sunlight. It almost looked like a scene from a movie. Anti, on the other hand, was curled up against his side. He let his hand roam over his lover's chest. They weren't even sitting on the beach, they were sitting on the deck of a resort near the beach.

"The view is _beautiful_ ," Jackie mumbled. "See? Spending the extra money was worth it." He ruffled Anti's hair. "You know, I'm proud of both of us. We _finally_ got to have a vacation."

"I know," Anti replied. "I haven't even been on a proper vacation before..."

"Really?" The hero grabbed Anti's hand and squeezed it. "Well then this was _long_ overdue."

"Yeah...by the way, did you tell your roommate that you were going on vacation?"

"Yeah, I left him a postcard on the Community Corkboard." Jackie laughed a little. "I didn't tell him where I'm going, but he'll probably know."

Anti frowned at this. "Let me get this straight: you didn't leave a message on his door, or text him, or leave a voicemail, but hoped that he'd check the house corkboard?"

"Uh..."

"It's okay, just call him at some point, okay?" Anti's hand lightly traced a circle into his skin. "I love you, Jackie."

"I love you too, Jasper." They lay there while the sun started to set, watching the sky burst into an array of colours before dulling into a deep blue. After that, they just lay there and talked until Jackie got too cold. It was around seven when they finally went back into their room.

"So, where are we eating tonight?" The smaller man sat on the corner of his bed, then Jackie sat down next to him.

"I think the place on that one street while we were driving here looked good. Can't remember what it was." He pecked Anti on the lips. "I think it was a Chinese restaurant. Nothing too fancy for tonight, y'know?"

Anti kissed his boyfriend back. "Yeah, I agree, Chinese food sounds good." They bumped foreheads, then Jackie started to slip his shoes on. This vacation was going to be _great._

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhh Jackie and Anti finally getting a chance to relax is my SHIT. They're just living their best life and I love that for them.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
